Due to improvements in the maintenance of communication networks and the performance of terminal devices, opportunities to read content of web pages and so on in mobile environments are increasing. However, even though communication networks are maintained, the amount of data transmitted in a communication network which provides a mobile environment is smaller than the amount of data transmitted in a fixed environment. Therefore, a round trip time for accessing content in a mobile environment tends to be longer than a round trip time in a fixed environment.
For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a technology for registering a relatively large amount of content data, which constitutes a web page, with a storage means as an object separate from page information and efficiently using the registered content data. With this technology, it is possible to play content data (an image and a sound) of a web page without downloading it every time and rapidly start playback of the web page. When such a technology is used, it is possible to reduce a round trip time and rapidly output content not only in a fixed environment but also in a mobile environment.